Worth a Hundred Words
by EvilBree
Summary: Uma série de drabbles sobre Boston Legal. Se você quiser algum drabble especifico ou tiver alguma sugestão, mande por review.
1. Agradável

_**Agradável**_

Agradável não era um adjetivo normalmente usado para descrever Alan Shore. Ele não era uma daquelas pessoas que nasceu para ser querido por seus pares. Talvez fosse a personalidade inquieta e desafiadora, sua ética deficiente, seu total desrespeito às normas sociais ou simplesmente um aviso de mau caráter que parecia brilhar sobre sua cabeça.

Mas mesmo assim, Alan parecia reunir um considerável grupo em torno de si. Pessoas em geral consideradas párias pelos outros vinham atraídos a ele, como os ratos ao flautista*. Ele as ouvia, dava a elas uma voz, as ensinava a encontrar seu lugar no mundo. Ele podia ter desapontado a muitos, mas havia ajudado a tantos outros que isso fazia suas faltas perdoáveis, seu lado negro esquecível. Alan Shore era um homem útil, não agradável.

* O flautista é uma referencia ao conto de fadas "O flautista de Hamelin"


	2. Ameaçado

_Ameaçado_

Ele fazia parte de uma espécie ameaçada. Provavelmente era seu ultimo remanescente. Um verdadeiro americano, em todos os sentidos. O ultimo dos Crane. O fim de uma era.

Conforme os tempos mudavam o futuro parecia cada vez mais imprevisível. Um futuro que ele não veria. Um mundo que não mais lhe pertencia. Temia o dia que seu legado pertenceria ao passado, a um tempo que já se foi. Não queria ser uma fábula, uma lenda. Queria viver, não importando a vaca louca ou seja lá que nome tinha.

Por mais que não falassem, todos ao seu redor tinham medo do dia em que Denny Crane não estaria mais entre eles. Era uma perspectiva ameaçadora, digna de um pesadelo. Aí o mundo perderia o brilho, ficaria muito simples, muito sério, perderia a graça. Seria uma tragédia viver em um mundo sem Denny Crane.


	3. Infalível

_**Infalível**_

Ela não estava muito acostumada a falhar. Não teria chegado aonde chegou se simplesmente aceitasse a derrota. Perder não fazia parte de Shirley Schimdt e todos que a cercavam pareciam aceitar sua infalibilidade e esquecer que ela também era um ser humano.

Eles não viram a _pessoa_ que ficou frustrada quando não entrou na equipe das lideres de torcida. Que chorou como uma criança depois de fazer um aborto. Nas duas vezes. Que sofreu com o fim de cada casamento e com o distanciamento da filha. Que ficou perdida quando deu fim ao sofrimento do primeiro homem que amou e notou que nunca mais leria para ele.

Eles não viram a mulher com o coração partido porque o único que conseguiu amá-la além da infalibilidade a deixou.


	4. Aceitação

_**Aceitação**_

Ele sabe que não se encaixa. Não que os outros o deixem esquecer disso por muito tempo. Carl consegue sentir os olhares quando ele se vira e já ouviu mais de um comentário bem pouco gentil.

Ele odeia ter de ser o carrasco, o cara que estraga a diversão, mas é um trabalho que precisa ser feito. Teria sido muito mais fácil simplesmente entrar na insanidade geral de Boston, mas isso não era algo que ele faria. Seria o primeiro passo para perder tudo: sua personalidade, seus valores, sua sanidade e acima de tudo, _ela_.

O motivo que o trouxe a Boston. Ele deixara Nova York somente por ela. Porque então ela precisava dele. Agora ele não tinha mais certeza de quem precisava de quem.

Porque o lugar dele era ali.

E aceitação era muito pouco em troca dela.


	5. Sombra

_**Sombra**_

Jerry sabia que pertencia a sombra. Ele simplesmente não nascera para brilhar. Não importava o quão bom advogado e esperto fosse, jamais teria a atenção que todos dirigiam a Alan. Não que ele precisasse disso. Apesar de tudo, Jerry era bem consciente de seu valor. Sabia que ninguém poderia fazer o que ele fazia. Era um mestre em seu meio, uma pedra fundamental de uma estrutura grandiosa. Ele sabia que os outros não poderiam existir sem ele, sem um gênio da estatística que faria tudo possível por trás dos bastidores.

Jerry era esperto o suficiente para não chamar tanta atenção para si. Ele tinha um trabalho que amava, um lugar seu no mundo. Ele podia não ser grande, mas tinha uma importância vital para a firma e podia voltar para casa com a certeza de ter feito um trabalho impecável. Ele não arriscaria tudo isso pelos holofotes. Jerry era inteligente demais para deixar as sombras onde crescera, onde se tornara quem era, onde o mundo era um lugar mais confortável. Deixava as luzes para os outros, que os tolos se gabassem enquanto ele se divertia.


	6. Uma luz brilhante em uma mesa cheia

_Uma luz brilhante em uma mesa cheia_

Muitos diriam que ela fugia aos padrões. Que não tinha a experiência, a atitude ou a aparência necessária. Um observador desatento diria que ela não pertencia ao ambiente em que se encontrava. Era muito boa, muito simples, muito clara.

Seu primeiro dia de trabalho foi um choque. A diferença entre ela e suas colegas era gritante. Não possuía nem a experiência, nem a beleza, nem a confiança que as outras pareciam irradiar de cada poro. Katie parecia uma personagem perdida em um conto de fadas ruim. Quis chorar varias vezes, mas não era de seu feitio fazer uma coisa dessas. Não poderia mais voltar, pois não era mais inglesa, mas não se sentia americana. Ficou na base da insistência.

Com o tempo, ela percebeu que era capaz de uma pequena magia. A mágica de um sorriso, de uma palavra bondosa, daquilo que muitos haviam esquecido: a gentileza. Isso a faria se destacar de uma maneira única, a fazia especial, a luz brilhante em uma mesa cheia. Era algo que nem o tempo, nem a vida poderiam levar.


	7. Inveja

_Inveja_

Denny e eu éramos amigos. Não como ele e Alan são agora. É difícil ser tão amigo de alguém.

Pode-se dizer que tínhamos uma grande afinidade. Talvez por termos quase a mesma idade e freqüentado os mesmos círculos. Mas éramos completos opostos.

_O extravagante e o discreto. O divertido e o sério. O natural e o esforçado._

Não sei exatamente quando começamos a nos distanciar. Provavelmente quando o ego de Denny saiu de controle e Alan Shore apareceu. Esse foi o começo do fim para nossa amizade.

Eu não sou sentimental, mas realmente sinto falta dele. De ter alguém para conversar. É a sensação de abandono quando passo pela sala dele e vejo Denny e Shore sentados na sacada. Deveria ser eu, não aquele pirralho presunçoso que não pode ser boa notícia. Pareço ser o único que vê o perigo que Alan Shore representa para si mesmo e para essa firma. Se ao menos ele me ouvisse...

O ponteiro dos minutos no relógio a minha frente se mexe. Ouço risadas vindo do lado de fora. Alguém precisa fazer alguma coisa. Antes que seja muito tarde.


	8. Mais que uma sacada

_**Mais que uma sacada**_

Para a maioria uma sacada era simplesmente uma saliência que excede a linha da parede de um edifício. Um pedaço de concreto qualquer no qual duas pessoas podem sentar confortavelmente, talvez com uma garrafa de uísque e alguns charutos.

O que realmente faz a sacada diferente são as pessoas sentadas nela. Esse é o espaço onde eles deixam seus mais profundos sentimentos totalmente expostos, onde são livres para temer e amar. É o lugar que já ouviu tantas confissões, discussões e simples declarações de amor.

É um porto seguro em um mar de tormentas. Um lugar para retornar, para partir. Para o começo e o fim.

É muito mais do que uma sacada.

É um templo para a amizade.


End file.
